Bromas
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: YAOI si no te gusta no lo leas.  Klavier hace algo que molesta a Kristoph y este lleva a cabo su pequeña venganza


Hola!

Este es el primer fic que escribo tanto de este juego como de esta pareja espero que os guste ^^

Atencion: YAOI (relación hombrexhombre) e Incesto si no te gusta no lo leas

KristophxKlavier

Bromas

Se presiono el puente de la nariz para intentar tranquilizarse pero al parecer eso no estaba dando resultado. Miro por decimotercera vez al mostrador donde un joven rubio hablaba animadamente con una sonrojada camarera.

Hacía poco que Klavier había llegado a la ciudad, tres horas para ser exactos, y lejos de querer ir a descansar y prepararse para el juicio que tendrían le insistió en que le enseñara la ciudad y así después de dos horas acabaron en esa heladería, por insistencia del menor claramente.

Ahora él se encontraba sentado en una mesa con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa mientras por dentro sentía ganas de gritarle a su queridísimo hermano un par de groserías, pero tenía una imagen de abogado respetable que mantener así que se contuvo.

Ya era bastante pesado que el menor de los rubios vistiera de forma tan llamativa y que todas las chicas jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes, se quedaran mirándole y susurrando cada vez que pasaba o entraba a algún sitio, pero llevar más de quince minutos tonteando con esa chica si solo había ido a por un helado y un café, eso ya era demasiado.

No supo exactamente en qué momento el menor regreso con su pedido y se sentó enfrente suya mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Vaya chica más pesada no me dejaba ir- se rio mientras probaba la primera cucharada de su helado

-Pues no parecías estar muy a disgusto

Su respuesta como siempre fue estoica pero como Klavier bien sabia era solo apariencia, después de tantos años conviviendo sería absurdo no pensarlo. Pero él no era alguien serio y casi siempre solía sacar algo de diversión de los pequeños enfados del mayor.

-¿Estas celoso Krisi?-Tuvo que contener una carcajada cuando el nombrado se atraganto, siguió comiendo su helado como si nada- ¿He acertado?

-No sé que insinúas Klavier- respondió limpiándose de forma educada, no podía creer que unas palabras tan acertadas hubieran salido de la boca de su hermanito.

-Digo que si estas celoso porque la camarera no me dejaba ir- le sonrió apuntándole con la cuchara-¿verdad que llevo razón? Siempre fui el listo de la familia

Según su hermano se reía por la mente de Kristoph empezaron a pasar muchas formas lentas y dolorosas de hacerle sufrir y pagar por eso, pero una en especial le serviría para que era risa se acallara al menos por un rato.

-Klavier- llamo suavemente

-¿Si?

-Eres adoptado

Ahora fue el turno del mayor de contener una carcajada cuando a través de las gafas de Sol vio la incrédula mirada del menor, había que ser bastante idiota para creerse eso, si eran prácticamente iguales, solo se diferenciaban en la longitud de su pelo, pero claro si lo había dicho era porque conocía a Klavier y sabia que no repararía en esos detalles.

-Jaja Es broma… ¿Verdad?

-No, eres adoptado- bebió su café tranquilamente disfrutando de su pequeña venganza- se te va a derretir el helado.

Después de un rato salieron del establecimiento en dirección a casa del mayor, Klavier no había vuelto a hablar desde que Kristoph lanzo esa bomba. Cualquiera diría que era una broma cruel, pero claro, Kristoph era cruel, pero si había alguien con quien no lo fuera ese era el rubio menor pero esta vez se lo merecía.

Cuando llegaron a casa el mayor le enseño cual era su habitación y se dispuso a salir para preparar la cena aunque esto le fue imposible cuando un par de brazos le rodearon la cintura, Klavier pego su frente a la espalda del mayor hablándole despacio.

-Enserio dime que es una broma…

Un suspiro cansado escapo de los labios de Kristoph, se dio la vuelta sin que el pequeño le soltara y le obligo a levantar la cabeza, le quito las gafas y le miro a los ojos, no había notado que estaban llorosos pero esto le produjo un poco de ternura.

-Me decepcionas Klavier, ¿Si te dejas engañar así por un comentario cualquiera que harás en el juicio?-pregunto sonriendo

Las mejillas del menor se colorearon de rojo y se separo velozmente de su hermano dándole la espalda, le había engañado, con esas cosas no se jugaban.

-No...No me lo había creído, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mí? Soy un prodigio ¿o acaso no te acuerdas?

-Si, Si, lo que tu digas

Cerró la puerta y fue directo a la cocina, ciertamente cuando había visto la cara llorosa de su hermano había notado un nudo en el estomago, pero había sido muy divertido, quizás tendría que gastarle ese tipo de bromas más a menudo.

Noto como detrás de el aparecía el menor, a pesar de que había tratado de ser silencioso era imposible no oírle con todas esas cadenitas colgando, le abrazo por la espalda mientras cocinaba apoyando su cara en la espalda del otro.

-No me gastes otra vez esas bromas, ¡mal hermano!

-Lo volveré a hacer- le sonrió- es la única forma de que estés tranquilo y callado.

Klavier no respondió pero le miro con enfado mordiéndole la espalda provocando un buen salto por parte del mayor.

-Si lo haces te comeré.

Kristoph suspiro, definitivamente con la mudanza de Klavier se había acabado su tranquilidad, pero algo era seguro, y es que aunque no lo dijera se alegraba de tener de vuelta a su pequeño.

Fin


End file.
